buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Genie (Episode)
'The Genie' is the 19th episode of Sonic Plush Adventures. It was published on August 17, 2010. Sonic finds a genie that will grant him 4 wishes. Synopsis Short Summary Trying to draw, Sonic chooses a marker that unbeknownst to him, holds the Genie of the Lamb. Pink smoke fills the room and the genie appears. She plays music and sings along to it, to Sonic's dismay. She explains how she appeared with a crude drawing. She reminds Sonic of another genie Shara. The genie dismisses Shara and tells Sonic she will grant her 4 wishes, the only rule being he can't wish for someone to die. He wishes for Amy to stop stalking him, and when it only attracts her even more, he wishes for it to be undone. Because Sonic did not wish for Amy to be gone, she was still there. So the genie chucks Amy away and cheers, Sonic cringes and tells her to stop. She chucks Sonic and he breaks all his bones. His third wish is to have all his bones healed. The genie tells him he can wish for more wishes, so he wishes for 4 more. He wishes for a magic carpet ride, and the genie comes along for the ride and takes him to Cream (as the genie sees Cream as a potential girlfriend for Sonic). The Genie leaves, and Sonic and Cream ride together but they are not compatible. Sonic wishes Cream away to the kitchen, and then wishes none of these events happened. He is then sent back to the past, not remembering what happened. Tails then appears on the magic carpet with the genie. The genie throws Tails off the carpet and soars away. Detailed Synopsis While looking for a marker to draw with, Sonic rubs the dust off a pink marker he finds. The room suddenly fills with pink smoke, surprising Sonic so much that he continues to scream even when the smoke vanished. A floating lamb appears who brings Sonic back down to Earth and he realizes that the smoke was done. She introduces herself as his genie, and asks Spindashpro for Japanese music. Mystical Japanese music begins to play. She then lies and says she didn't ask for Japanese music and instead asked for Egyptian music, and mysterious Egyptian music plays while the genie sings along "Nao neow naooooow neow nao nao naooowwww". And then denies wanting that song and asks for Arabian Nights. Sonic groans and cringes over her performance and recollects on his experience with Shara from Sonic and the Secret Rings. The genie then draws out a crude picture of how he summoned her. Sonic comments that her voice suddenly changed to a "drunk baby", and that her drawing is bad. Sonic brings up Shara again and the genie begins to sing Arabian Nights. Sonic covers his ears as her singing is ear-piercingly painful. Her demand from earlier is finally answered and the song plays in the background. They realize the song is copyrighted and the song ends. She tells Sonic that she will grant 4 of his wishes. He compares her to Shara, who gave him an unlimited number of wishes. The genie says Shara, the genie of the rings, is boring. She finally formally introduces herself as "Genie of the Nothing", "Genie of the Lamb", and "Genie of the Marker". The Genie of the Lamb tells Sonic she will grant anything except killing someone. Sonic's first wish is to make Amy () stop following him. As soon as her granting chant is over, Amy immediately pounces on Sonic. Amy says she is so psyched to be married to him. Sonic screams and wishes for his first wish to be undone. Not realizing Amy was still next to him, he has a moment of relief. Then, without Sonic asking, the Genie chucks her far away and woops "And the crowd goes wild! Ahhhh yeaahhh ohh yeaahhhh". Sonic tells the still cheering genie to shut up. She tries to chuck Sonic too, but it took a few tries as he was wearing his glue shoes that day. When he falls, he wishes for every bone in his body to not be broken. He realizes that he has only one wish left, and that he can't wish for more wishes. But the genie says he can wish for more. He tries to wish for 10,000 wishes, but the genie says he cannot wish for more than 9,000 at a time. He settles for 4 more wishes. His fifth wish is to go on a magic carpet ride, and the genie becomes extremely excited and hints at singing again (which freaks out Sonic). After pointing out landmarks in California, the genie calls him stupid because the landmarks were just statues. She throws him off the carpet, but immediately fixes his broken bones and gives him more wishes. Sonic comments on not having enough time to use all his wishes because of the 15 minute time limit on Youtube. They come across a Wii with Sonic and the Secret Rings. While approaching Cream (), the genie suggests he should get a date with her. The genie floats away, leaving Sonic alone on the magic carpet with Cream. After Sonic disagreeing with Cream, she chucks him off the carpet. Cream then picks him up and they head towards Texas. He then wishes for Cream to be sent back to the kitchen. He then wishes that he never touched the marker. Sonic is sent back to before he touched the pink marker and forgot everything that happened with the genie. He feels as though he forgot something, then asks after Tails. Tails then appears on the magic carpet with the genie, shouting for help. The genie throws Tails off of the magic carpet, says "Bye", and soars away. Characters Sonic The Genie Amy Cream Tails Trivia * This is the only episode where The Genie of the Lamb appears * This episode uses a female voice actor * This is one of the few episodes where real world places are mentioned * This is the only episode where the idea of pairing Sonic and Cream is suggested * This is the only episode where time travel occurs without the use of a time machine Video Gallery Category:Sonic Plush Adventures Category:Episodes